The present disclosure relates generally to an inkjet ink composition used to print on substrate comprising polyvinyl chloride.
Inkjet printing produces images by depositing ink droplets on a substrate such as paper, transparent film, fabric, etc. in response to digital signals. Inkjet printing has expanded from the printing of industrial labels and desktop documents primarily on paper materials to the printing of large format media such as outdoor signs, banners, displays, posters, billboards and wraps on buses and trains.
Various types of inks and printing surfaces are available for inkjet printing. Substantially aqueous-based, inkjet ink compositions, when used in combination with non-porous/non-absorbent substrate surfaces such as those comprising polyvinyl chloride, generally suffer from long dry time and durability issues, including less than acceptable smudgefastness, colorfastness, lightfastness, waterfastness, abrasion resistance, and weather resistance. Furthermore, the primary mechanism of drying of aqueous inks on porous media is absorption. Non-porous media do not absorb. Therefore, aqueous inks do not dry well on non-porous media without assistance from dryers, etc.
In order to overcome these problems, solvent-based inks or UV-curable inks have been developed to be printed on non-absorbing substrates. Achieving the desired durability is still a challenge with such solvent-based or UV-curable inks.